pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Drippering Glippet
The Drippering Glippet is a small, elusive enemy in Pikmin Forever. Games This creature appears in the following fanon games: * Pikmin Forever Locations The creature can appear randomly in any area or in any cave except in sublevels reserved for boss battles. There is a 5% chance of one spawning in a location, but it will not spawn in two consecutively visited locations. Only one can appear in an area at a time, and none will appear until the Scalding Thicket has been unlocked. If a Drippering Glippet is spawned but not destroyed before the day is over, it will not remain spawned in that area the next day. Appearance A green gelatinous sphere, only slightly taller than a leader, with a pink nucleus inside of it. Notes Olimar's Notes Drippering Glippet Glippulus asportarii Goolix family Although a seemingly simpler organism than other notable members of the glippet subfamily, ''Glippulus asportarii actually seems to be a recent evolutionary development. The membrane and sole organelle of this cell are characteristically unstable, giving the creature a very short lifespan that negates research. However, diachronic analysis of the soil samples around the site of an exploded glippet show that its destabilized precipitate condenses to a central patch within minutes. This suggests that the drippering glippet may still be functioning as a separated liquid without a nucleus, even after decomposing. Considering that other variants of glippet only get more amorphous and contortive, this may be a feasible hypothesis.'' Behavior The Drippering Glippet is not a threat, but an elusive nuisance. It hops around very quickly and spontaneously, making it very difficult to track; there is but a fraction of a second between hops. If it senses a group of Pikmin nearby, it will hop toward them and attempt to hop onto them, phasing them inside its gelatinous structure. If it captures Pikmin or leaders (it can hold up to 15), it will quickly hop away even faster from the location (normally 4-6 hops) and then explode in mid-air, destroying itself and releasing the Pikmin and leaders somewhere different. The Drippering Glippet will never bring the Pikmin or leaders to a place by which the original position is inaccessible, or to a position that is lethal to the captured Pikmin. So the nuisance lies in the Drippering Glippet being destroyed. For if a leader can actually hit the Drippering Glippet with a thrown Pikmin or a punch, its intact nucleus will be dislodged from its membrane, which can be salvaged for a 35-Pikmin bonus! Strategy to defeat No matter if it has Pikmin inside it or not, one hit from a thrown Pikmin or leader's punch will defeat the Drippering Glippet and dislodge its precious membrane. So defeating it merely involves precise timing and recognizing its hopping pattern. A Purple Pikmin's thud can very briefly stun its hopping movement, making it vulnerable for an instant. Trivia *The name "Glippet" is a portmanteau of "glob," a lump of semliquid substance, and "whippet," a breed of dog known for having extremely high top speeds and acceleration. Category:PF Enemies Category:Harmless enemies